Les fantasmes d'Hermione
by accio-history
Summary: Hermione fantasme sur Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion. Ses fantasme vont-ils se réaliser ?  Peut-etre


Hermione travaillait sur sa potion depuis maintenant 1h. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre 5 minutes pour ajouter le dernier ingrédient et elle aurai fini en avance comme d'habitude. Elle sortit donc un morceau de parchemin et commença le devoir sur la potion de ratatinage que Rogue leurs avaient donné la veille. Mais voilà Rogue ce rapprocha de son chaudron et vi qu'elle faisait autre chose que ce qu'elle devait faire.

_- Granger, retenue ce soir, 20H dans mon bureau !_

Hermione baissa les yeux et rangea les affaires qu'elle avait à peine sorties. Elle attendit donc patiemment la fin du cours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester ! Mais elle ne se plaignit pas, il n'avait pas enlevé de points à sa maison. Pour une fois. Elle commença alors à l'observer faisant le tour des tables et critiquer les Griffondor et aider les Serpentard. Il est vrai qu'elle adorait sa voix, elle était sensuelle et s'il ne disait pas des sarcasmes à longueur de journée elle pourrai être vraiment très sexy et très envoutante. Hermione souri pour elle-même en s'imaginant Rogue lui dire des mots sensuels. Elle adorerait. Elle se gifla mentalement et se rendit compte que la sonnerie avait déjà sonnée et que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient dehors. Rogue la regardait étrangement, elle eut peur qu'il n'ait lu ses pensées mais elle se reprit vite et sortit en 4ème vitesse tout en évitant son regard.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle fantasmait sur son professeur de potion. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurai dit à quelqu'un de peur qu'on ne ce moque d'elle alors lors des cours de potion et dans la grande salle, son regard divaguait vers la personne de ses songes. Ho ! Bien sur il l'avait déjà surprise quelque fois entrain de l'observer, et lorsqu'elle en avait le courage elle ancrait son regard dans le sien. Elle adorait ça. Le soir dans son lit de préfète en chef elle s'imaginai multiples scénarios de lui et elle faisant des truc pas très catholiques. Son fantasme préféré était dans la bibliothèque.

Elle serai comme à son habitude au fond de celle-ci au calme et à la vue de pratiquement personne si ce n'est des rares qui viendraient chercher des livres sur les potions or Hermione avait remarqué que c'était une des seules à approfondir ses recherches sur les potions qu'ils étudiaient avec le professeur Rogue. En parlant du loup, revenons en à nos moutons. Elle s'imaginait entrain de travailler le soir dans ce recoin de la bibliothèque et l'objet de ses pensées s'approchait dans sa direction d'une démarche des plus sexy tout en la fixant de son regard noir perçant. Alors elle se levait de sa chaise et s'approchait de lui d'une démarche féline tout en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise pour que celui-ci ai une vue encore plus agréable sur sa poitrine. Elle le poussait alors contre une étagère et commençait à l'embrasser dans le coup, remontant vers ses oreilles, les mordillant au passage, elle revenait ensuite vers son visage où la bouche de celui-ci reçut toute son attention. Alors dans un élan de désir celui-ci la soulèverai par les hanches l'obligeant à croiser ses jambes autour de lui. Et il la plaquerai contre l'étagère tout en l'embrassant avec fougue et défaisant son chemisier pour avoir une plus belle vue sur sa poitrine qu'il s'empresserai d'embrasser. Hermione, pleine de désir et dans l'empressement de lui enlèverai sa robe de sorcier plus que gênante lui arracherant quelques boutons et celui-ci lui susurrerait alors à l'oreille d'une voix incroyablement sexy faisant chavirer la sorcière « Un problème Granger ? » avant d'enlever lui-même sa robe de sorcier et d'enlever le pantalon et la petite culotte en soie noir d'Hermione (Son pantalon ayant déjà été enlevé elle ne savait quand, d'où la magie du fantasme). Là il la pénétrerai violement, provoquant une vague de plaisir chez l'un comme chez l'autre et tout en faisant des va et viens rapides. Il mordillerai, lécherait les mamelons gonflés de désir d'Hermione qui on ne sait comment n'avait plus de soutien-gorge, d'où ,encore une fois, la magie des fantasmes. Elle crierait son prénom dans la jouissance et lui dans un râle puissant se déverserait en elle. Bien sûr personne ne les auraient entendu et personne ne les auraient dérangé.

Le matin alors qu'elle se réveillait elle pouvait sentir sa culotte mouillée du désir qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme et allait donc se rafraîchir en prenant une bonne douche. Ainsi lorsqu'elle entrait dans la grande salle elle redevenait la miss-je-sais-tout et lui la chauve souris des cachots.

Et pour la énième fois il lui avait donné une retenue le soir parce qu'elle avait osé vouloir commencer son devoir de potion en cours parce qu'elle avait fini en avance la potion qu'il leurs avaient donné ! Et bien qu'il leurs en donnent des plus difficiles alors ! Mais il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, elle aimait bien aller en retenue avec Rogue comme ça elle pouvait l'observer lorsqu'il corrigeait des copies.

Un soir alors que le couvre feux allait arriver, elle était encore à la bibliothèque terminant le devoir de potion qu'elle avait voulu commencer une semaine plus tôt en cours, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue avec son beau professeur et elle devait le rendre le lendemain donc elle décida d'oublier le règlement et de rester à la bibliothèque pour le terminer. Mais voilà Rogue arriva, sa baguette illuminée d'un lumos devant lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'avança d'une démarche qu'Hermione trouva des plus sexy. Et là il lui dit d'une voix des plus sensuelles à l'oreille d'Hermione car oui tout le monde ne la trouve pas forcément sensuelle : « Encore entrain d'enfreindre le règlement à ce que je vois. Retenue demain avec Rusard. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos appartements. Et je ne veux rien entendre !»

Malheureusement pour Hermione, ses fantasmes ne se réalisèrent pas encore ce soir. Mais qui sait, un jour peut être ? Peut être.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Premier One-shoot que j'écris! J'espère qu'il vous à plu! Perso j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! =)<strong>

**Merci de me donner votre avis et merci de m'avoir lu!**

**Smouak !**


End file.
